Shinsetsu Sakibure
Shinsetsu Sakibure (親切の先触れShinsetsu no sakibure, Lit Translation, "Herald of Vengeance,") also known by his german moniker, Zornerfüllten Überlegene (Lit Translation, "Wrathful Superior,") is the Deputy-Commander of the Combat Modular Unit Department as well as one of the strongest Mod Souls created by the Military as well as a former enemy and current rival of Shōmei Kagayaku, the Leader of the Combat Modular Unit Department. Appearance: Shinsetsu portrays a older, late twenties adult appearance, with the stance of someone who thinks highly of himself as well as looks down upon others, as well as looking straight into the eyes of death without flinching. Shinsetsu has a olive-like complexion, with various dark brown splotches where his Doll had caused severe burning, each of them expanding during times of rage. He has a defined, muscular build, showing that of someone who takes pride in his physical aptitude and stamina, keeping it in top condition for any scenario. Shinsetsu had dark, red eyes that reflect the color of blood red wine, complimenting his dark raven hair which is kept in a long fashion, even keeping some iconic red feathers to braid the left side of it as the rest cascades down his back and shoulder blades, while his bangs cover his brow near the middle and the rest spikes or smooths out. His main chosen set of uniform for when he's seen on duty is a black jacket, with the emblem of C.M.U. Department on its left and backside, with red embroiderment throughout. When wearing this in his usual haphazard appearance, he usually can be seen wearing a white collared shirt that's unbuttoned to reveal his chest a little past his sternum. Vaguely seen over each shoulder are the brown gun holster straps for where he keeps his specialized Kido guns. He has a brown belt with a C.M.U. Department buckle on it, holding up a pair of black suit pants along with a pair of black cowboy boots with gold embroidery. Personality: ~His existance is...a necessary evil. He is ruthless, cold, ambitious, and everything you could want from a military leader. But its also what you could imagine coming from a dictator. None the less, he is my friend and my ally. I'd ask for nothing more than for him to do his job and fight by side.~ Shōmei Kagayaku speaking of his partner and 2nd in command, Shinsetsu Sakibure. Shinsetsu is what many would believe as a short-tempered, violent, and often said as arrogant man. He's been known in the past to physically punish his subordinates for failure, even for things as mundane as the wrong kind of copy paper or the wrong kind of food during his meals. Seen on the outside as unreasonable and almost not able to work with, Shinsetsu can be seen as one of the few people within a command structure that'd rather answer to nobody and have everybody answer to him. Those of nobility or regal backgrounds have no attention or concerns to Shinsetsu, often finding them inexcusablely lazy or cocky, believing that someone's power should equal of what they would rule over. Shinsetsu's relationship with Shōmei is that of borderline rivalry and comradery, at times having no difficulty in taking out his aggression/temperous rage on him or would like nothing more than to relay his concerns or advice towards him, finding him one of the few people who he feels is both competant and can understand his innermost emotions. They've fought so intensely in the past, they've invented new types of combat styles just to gain the upper hand on each other, later using that same type of style against their opponents due out of the way they sparred or fought against each other. Shinsetsu's feelings towards the governement is near indifference. The only one he truly respects is Juushin Igen, finding that he's one of the few people who can back up the power in a physical manner over the general manner he also rules over. One of the few people to witness his combat prowess first hand and live, he has no trouble swallowing his pride or his tongue in order to step in line behind the one who bears the crown. Synopsis: History: Powers/Abilities: Immense Spiritual Power: Shinsetsu possesses tremendous strength within sheer Spiritual Power. While Shōmei managed to merge with his Doll to create a physical inescapable bond that made himself stronger, Shinsetsu merged and forcefully controlled his Doll to the point where ther was no bond needed for it was absorbed into him. Due to this, his previously already substantial Spiritual Power was substantially increased to the height of what some Soul Reaper Captains envy. While not having the depth of control like his comrade and superior Shōmei does, he has enough ability over his destructive and combat properties within his powers that he's enough of a threat that no one dares to cross him, let alone feel his impending wrath. It is unclear precisely why Shinsetsu isn't in charge of the C.M.U. Department because of his sheer strength regarding Spiritual Power, but some suggest due to his angry and ambitious personality that Shōmei is kept in charge and keeps him in line. Hakuda Master: Being top prime of using hand-to-hand combat, Shinsetsu is capable of maneuvering and dodging high caliber and fast individuals from the likes of the Stealth Force's Commander-in-Chief or other masters of hand-to-hand combat. Using intense training and many different forms of martial arts, boxing, and street fighting, Shinsetsu has developed a near unparalleled style of physical fighting that can be imbued and integrated with his unique flame attributes as well as his other weapons within his arsenal. Enhanced Strength: Due to the limits of his physical attributes being raised as a Mod Soul, Shinsetsu has gained high levels of increased stamina and physical strength within many years of rigorous and brutal training, becoming nearly a living tank of muscle of energy. Said to have ripped open a Kido tank with his bare hands, Shinsetsu has enough strength to take on a platoon bare-handed, combining his heightened speed to overwhelm his opponents with fearful tenacity and monstrous strength. Incorporating his strength with his imbued flames, he can cause incredible damage to reduce a five story building to a pile of burning rubble. Enhanced Endurance: Due to the limits of his resilience being increased as a Mod Soul, Shinsetsu has a high level of endurance to both injury and pain. Taking physical hits or ramming through buildings from tall heights, Shinsetsu is said to have gotten up from even that, becoming stronger and enraged due to because of that fact. Having said to have taken Kido rounds clearly through his body while continuing to fight, Shinsetsu is a testament to a near "Invincible Warrior" as he can continue fighting and living with what some would call fatal or mortal wounds. Equipment/Paraphenilia: "The Hands of Hades" Kido Guns: The Hands of Hades are specialized Kido guns that are equipped to be attuned to both his Spiritual Power as well as his imbued Doll's flames, allowing him to merge them both within each slug, causing each shot to differ in power, but are all the same some of the most destructively dangerous pair of weapons known in the Spiritual Realms. Shinsetsu has been seen to carry these, but only use these out of quick execution and great irritation, mostly relying on his sheer physical prowess and natural use of his imbued Doll flames to stave off attackers, but will ensure to finish them off with his favorite pair of pistols. Doll: Sealed Form: N/A, retains horrible burns from merging with it that usually spread further along his skin due to increase stress, rage, or irriation. Name & Release Call: Turn the Living to Ash, Flammen des Zorns (ストザの火炎 Sutoza no kaen ; Lit Translation, "Flames of Rage.") Doll Properties: While not a harmonious bond like some bound Bounts have been found to have done, like Shōmei, Shinsetsu completely surpressed his Doll's will and absorbed its essence to the extent where its a mere extension of his own being and power. Shinsetsu is able to use his raw Spiritual Power to generate intense pressurized flames that when let loose full force, it has enough power to blow through a city block without anything stopping it. It could also be used wide-spread flames, burning everything or setting things on fire, capable of burning through Hierro of high degrees if focused enough. His power to manipulate these flames are tremendous, capable of causing havoc and destruction against his foes without any regard for collateral damage that might ensue. Behind the Scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):